


Brighter Mirror

by Hawkscape



Category: Silent Hill (2006), Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Silent Hill: Revelation 3D (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Cults, Danger, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fear, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Horror, Panic, Thunderstorms, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkscape/pseuds/Hawkscape
Summary: What if after Harry, Cybil, and Cheryl escaped from Silent Hill, something followed them? Something that wasn't the cult. But maybe something that's not trying to hurt them?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Brighter Mirror

“Cheryl?” Harry called as he unlocked and shouldered through the door with his groceries. He grunted as he tried to maneuver through the door with his burden. “Cher? Can you help me with these?”

He set down one bag on the counter. Seemed unusually quiet in the house. “Guys?”

He heard the sound of rust covered metal grinding. He turned around quickly to see a pyramid headed demon looming over him menacingly. Its faceless eyes boring into him, freezing him in place.

“Hey Pyre.” He leaned in and gave the man's metal head a small kiss. “Can you help me put some of these away?” There was a grunting sound as the monster looked at the door. “Yeah, I can carry the rest up the steps if you can just open the door for me when I knock. Or do I gotta do a puzzle for you?” He huffed a small smile and Pyramid Head bumped into him gently with his helmet as if to tell him to quit teasing. The monstrous obelisk started putting away the ice cream as Harry went to get the rest of the groceries.

The monster opened the door for him to come in once again, bringing in most of the rest of the goods. “Where’s Cheryl and Cybil?”

Py motioned to the fridge where there was a scrawled note on the paper they kept next to the phone. ‘Got some reactive targets and took Cheryl to the range. Be back for lunch.’ It made him happy to know that even if he couldn't really help teach Cheryl to protect herself, his partners could. And he knew Cheryl loved the targets that exploded the best.

Part of him wished they didn't have to do this but then he would see Cheryl talking with her friends on the phone about boy bands and realise all wasn't lost.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After escaping from Silent Hill with Cheryl he didn't know what he was going to do. The idea of raising Cheryl before without his wife was hard enough, but now he also had to deal with supernatural elements and the possibility of a crazy cult coming after them. Lucky for him, Cybil stuck by him. At first because she wanted to understand more of what was going on and to protect them, but eventually because she cared for them. 

Then Pyramid Head showed up.

Even if Harry had never seen anything exactly like him when he was in Silent Hill, he knew he was a part of it. It had been absolutely terrifying.

They had been at the mall together when it became every parent's nightmare of losing your child. Harry thought she was with Cybil and Cybil thought she was with Harry. 

Harry didn't freak out, but only because Cybil had kept him calm. She went to talk to mall security and he was supposed to stay and wait, but instead tried to search himself, eventually leading to him wandering through the backrooms of the mall. In some ways he was very happy Cheryl was so good at hide and seek, but at times like this he kicked himself for it.

The back rooms were so silent and sterile, but he felt the small creeping feeling of the fear he had felt at Silent Hill. He thought it was just the regular fear of losing a child, the parallels were unmistakable without having to add supernatural elements over it.

Then he turned the corner to see a horrific rust colored pyramid monster carrying his daughter. Why had he not brought his gun? His blood went cold. “Cheryl.”

The young girl looked at him. “Daddy!” The girl turned to the pyramid head, seemingly not disturbed by him at all. “That's my dad! Thank you for helping me find him.” The pyramid made no indication it heard her except for walking forward towards Harry.

He would have flinched back if not for his protectiveness towards his daughter stopping him. He couldn't freak out because then Cheryl would freak out. “Sweety? Who's this? Why did you run off?”

Cheryl did a grabby motion at him and the pyramid headed man surprisingly, handed her over. Only muscle memory made him reach out and take her in his arms through the shock. She was getting too old to carry, but at this moment he couldn't care. 

The small child shrugged her shoulders dramatically. “I dunno his name...triangle head maybe, hehe.” She snorted before frowning. “I didn't mean to run off...I was looking at a window and then I looked around and couldn't find you or Aunt Cybil…” She sniffed. “That mall was too scary and big and loud, but I found a door to these quiet back ways, but then I got lost even more…” She looked up and pointed at Pyramid Head. “But then I found a nice triangle man and he said he'd help me.”

Harry looked up at the behemoth of rust and metal. He could now see the man had a giant knife of some kind attached to the back of his apron. Had the walls always been that dirty? He'd done this before, but the thought of having to escape Silent Hill again with Cheryl with him trying to keep her safe, he wasn't sure he could do it no matter how much he wanted to. He’d barely escaped the first time.

“T-thank you.” He cleared his throat. “Mister Pyramid Head. I appreciate it. We’ll be...going now.”

The man walked backwards, not taking his eyes off of the thing as it simply stayed there staring at him through his helmet. Made no move to attack them. He was thankful he was good with directions as he rounded a corner and immediately began running with Cheryl back the way he had come, looking back every so often expecting to see that thing behind them, but finding nothing.

He eventually broke out of the door next to the security station to find a shocked Cybil and security guard staring at him shockingly as he huffed and pressed his weight against the door, trying to look like he wasn't scared out of his mind. The mall seemed normal. No rust or blood.

“Harry! There you are.” She looked at Cheryl. “Oh, good you found her.” She said with a sigh. “Wish you hadn’t wandered off like that though…”

Cheryl immediately wiggled her way onto the ground. “Aunt Cybil, there was a man, and he helped me find dad, and he had a bid pyramid for a head.”

Cybil looked confused at Harry. Harry shook his head and took Cheryl's hand. “How about you tell her about that on the car ride home, ok?”

She nodded enthusiastically. “Okay!”

Cybil looked at him questioningly as they walked out of the mall and into the parking lot. “Silent Hill.” Was all Harry could whisper through gritted teeth. She paled almost as much as when they realised Cheryl was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

They were on edge for a while after that. A long while. But then nothing else happened and their guard relaxed again. Because they were humans.

Then he appeared again.

They kept a closer eye on Cheryl, but she was still a child and children wandered off. Especially when trick or treating with an overworked mom with seven other children to look after.

She was dressed as a skeleton with an oversized orange coat on and Cybil muttered under her breath about how hard a bright neon orange child was to lose after getting the call she had been lost.

Then there was a knock on the door. They hoped it would be her, but were not prepared for her to be standing next to the triangle headed man again.

Harry grit his teeth and Cybil reached for her gun even if she had taken it off for the night. Cheryl ran forward. “Daddy, Auntie!” She hugged his legs. “I didn't mean to get lost. The lady said to wait while she got more candy and so I waited, but then the other kids left, but I didn't want to be rude to the lady and I told them to wait, but they didn't wait and then I couldnt find them. I'm sorry!” She babbled.

Harry knelt down and hugged her. “It's okay sweetie, it's okay. We're not mad, we're just happy you're safe.” He looked up at the monster who would have easily been able to walk the night as he was. It looked even taller as he knelt down. “Why don't you go with Aunty and make some hot chocolate okay? With marshmallows.”

Her eyes lit up, all fear forgotten. “And sprinkles?”

“If you can find any.”

She quickly grabbed Cybil's hand and scampered off with her. Cybil seemed reluctant to leave him with the monster, but he nodded. He knew where they kept the guns in the house.

He turned to the monster and stood up. “What are you? What do you want with her? We are done with a Silent Hill and you can't have her.”

Pyramid Head stared at him before nodding with the screech of metal and turning around. Harry was somewhat dumbfounded. That worked? The monster turned the corner. “Hey wait!” He ran after it, but as he turned the corner after it it was gone. Impossible here. Like anything related to Silent Hill ever had to make sense.

Fine. They could deal with this. Make sure to keep weapons around, but out of Cheryl's grasp and not have her get lost anymore. 

He planned out escape routes and the ethicacys of training your child how to run and hide from real monsters while drinking overly sweet hot chocolate with Christmas sprinkles in it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She hadn’t gotten lost. No, next time something else came to find them.

It wasn't anybody whose face they could see. Understandable, everyone was bundled up for the winter. He also tried to be as involved as he could in Cheryl's school so she never felt neglected even if Cybil was often busy with work and she didn't have another parent so it wasn't odd to be addressed the way he was.

They were walking home from her school, her sparkle backpack shedding glitter into the snow as she told him about the exciting day she had full of learning about the moon when a woman walked up to him. “Are you Cheryl's father?”

He looked up at her. “Yes. Do you need something?”

She pulled her hand out of her pocket and he could notice she had a tattoo on her hand. It was red and sickly looking. The symbol he'd seen so much on a Silent Hill. He froze up and picked up Cheryl.

“Ah, dad?!” She questioned as he quickly walked the opposite way. “But the lady?” He continued walking, trying to think up an excuse and how far he would go before this lady would run after them. There weren't many people around and none of them were looking this way. He rounded a corner and stepped behind some shrubs, kneeling down. “Dad, what’s-”

He put a finger to his lips. “Quiet game.”

The child blew her cheeks out before conceding. She wasn't going to lose this time even if her dad was acting weird.

He heard crunching footsteps in the snow coming towards them and waited for them to go past them, but then he heard the tell tale creaking rust sound and an overly wet meaty sound and then silence.

He waited a moment, breath fogging in the air. He set Cheryl down. “Stay here okay? Don't move.”

She wanted to say he had lost the quiet game but just nodded able to sense her dad wasn't in a good mood.

Harry peaked out behind the shrub to find no one. He stood up and looked around the corner back down the side screet he had ducked into. Something had happened. Human tracks in the snow moving towards them until they were intercepted out of a solid brick wall by another pair of footsteps, this time dragging something behind them in the snow. Then there were rust colored drops in the snow beside an ominous glowing dagger engraved with the same symbol he’d seen on the woman's hand. He felt colder than he already was trying to put this together. That red pyramid head thing had...stopped the cultist?

He couldn't think of that too much now. He had to get Cheryl home and tell Cybil what had happened. Figure out what to do then. He hoped she was okay. He was looking over his shoulder the rest of the way home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had drafted Cheryl in stranger danger and had made go bags for all of them while trying to keep her in the dark as long as they could, but she wasn't stupid. She could sense her Auntie and Dad were acting weird, but they wouldn't tell her what was going on. So she just sat and tried to listen closely and maybe if she got enough gold stars in class they would tell her.

Cybil had finally convinced Harry to get more self defense training, but it didn't feel like enough. He was so powerless against all of this occult evil nonsense even if they were far away from Silent Hill. And what was the pyramid headed man doing? Was he not with the cult? He seemed to protect Cheryl, but why?

It was one of the few nights when these thoughts were not keeping him awake that it was thundering outside horribly. Cheryl was a very stubborn little girl who didn't want to admit she was still scared of thunder, but that doesn't mean she wasn’t.

He cracked open the door to her room to find her hugging her stuffed bunny and staring wide eyed into the darkness. “Cher bear?”

She jumped and looked at him. “Hi dad.” She tried to say evenly. “What's up?” There was a crack of thunder and she curled up in fear.

He walked in and sat down. “S’alright Cher-bear, it's just thunder…”

“It's loud and I don't like it!” She yelled into her rabbit.

He patted her back gently through the blanket. “I have some ear plugs. Would that help?”

She sniffed. “Maybe…”

He nodded and reached into his pocket. He thought this might happen and had bought some after the last storm. “Here. You just squish them up and put them in your ears and won't hear the thunder as much.”

She sniffed and did as she was told. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish. “Feels like I'm underwater.” She said a little too loudly.

He nodded and kissed her forehead. “Sleep tight.”

“Night night.”

He stood up and waited a moment at the threshold until there was a large crack of thunder and Cheryl didn't flinch in the slightest before he sighed in relief.

He clicked the door shut gently and turned around to see the towering Pyramid Head over him. He kept himself from screaming, but just barely. His mind tried to wrack. Why was he here? What was wrong? 

“...She's okay. The thunder just scared her.” He whispered out. Could this thing even hear or understand him. “That’s why you're here, right?” Nothing. “Please, just nod so I know you're not some kind of mindless monster.” He pleaded, nearly at the end of his sleep deprived rope.

There was a flash of lighting and slowly almost drowning out by the thunder there was screeching metal as the Pyramid Head nodded.

He sighed out. “Oh my god.” He ran a trembling hand through his hair. “Are you...with that cult that's trying to bring god into the world?”

He shook his head slowly.

“So...who are you with? What are you trying to do?” He realised this was too much for him to answer. “Wait just…” He hesitantly grabbed the monster’s arm not wanting to risk him walking around a corner and disappearing, but it was still a light grip. Not like he would be able to move the entity if he tried.

Thankfully, he moved easily with him to the kitchen where he scooped a bunch of fridge magnets they had onto the counter. “Can you spell? Talk like this?”

Pyramid Head tilted his head before slowly shifting around the letters in front of him as Harry held his breath. It was like watching a ouija board move, but you could see the ghost.

‘Protect punish’ He spelled out. It was almost funny to see such cute multicolored letters spelling such serious words.

“Protect Cheryl?”

The pyramid nodded.

“Are you punishing her too?” Shake. “Who are you punishing then?”

The words were scrapped and rearranged. ‘Evil sin’

Harry sighed. At least he wasn't trying to hurt Cheryl. What was he going to do? He couldn't make this go away. Any of this. No matter how hard he tried to wish it or ignore it or shield Cheryl from it. It was part of her and ignoring it only left her more vulnerable to it. Like last time. Like now.

No matter the origin, the more people protecting Cheryl the better.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Why did serious things never happen when he was feeling at the top of his game? He turned to the pyramid head. “Wait here. Please. I’ll be right back.”

He knew there was about a 75% chance he would not but it was worth a try. He very much didn't run into Cybil's bedroom and clicked on the lights. Better idea then trying to shake her awake. Good way to get punched.

She groaned. “Nnngh, Harry? What...what's going on?”

“Pyramid Head...is here in the apartment, but he might be a good guy. He's in the kitchen.”

Cybil stood up quickly and grabbed her gun. “Wha...kitchen? Is Cheryl okay?”

He nodded. “She’s okay. I just-...I'm not sure what to do about this. He’s not being threatening. He seems...sentient.”

Cybil grit her teeth and nodded. “We'll figure it out. Starting with this pyramid guy.”

At least this time he didn't have to deal with this alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They decided that Pyramid Head was welcome to help them protect Cheryl and show them how to protect her from the cult and other magical nuances they had no idea about. They thought they might have to hide him but whenever anyone else was around he just...wasn't.

An easy truce soon morphed into actual companionship, mostly through Cheryl's humanization and acceptance of the monster even if Harry tried to resist it. Sticking magnets to his head and using him to grab the cookies off the top shelf she wasn't supposed to reach. He never acted like a monster towards any of them. He was quiet and communicated through signs eventually as they worked it out and as odd as it seemed, this was the most relaxed and happy Harry had been able to be since coming back from that cursed town. He didn't have all the answers but he knew they were all in it together to keep Cheryl safe. To keep each other safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I got more ink and wax for those...seal things you're trying to do.” He waved the birthday candles and pens before putting them in the junk drawer. Pyramid Head nodded and bumped him gently in thanks.

He heard the door unlock and Cheryl barrel in, latching onto PH. Even in high school, she still loved to latch onto him like a monkey, maybe just because it was fun and if she did it to anyone else they would tip over. “Graw! I got you!”

Pyramid Head nodded slowly in agreement.

She stood solidly on the floor again. “Dad, dad, I got such a good score. I hit like all the exploding targets, it was great. We ran out, but then we just used regular targets and I still did great, can we hang it on the fridge?” She held up a paper target with some very accurate holes in the center of it.

He smiled at her enthusiasm. “Sure.” He liked her drawings of rabbits better but if it made her happy it made him happy.

She said in a sing-song voice as she made her way to the fridge. “I can use the Robbie Rabbit magnet!”

Cybil came in after her and locked the door. “Have to get more kinetics next time, don't think you'd burn through them that fast.” She smiled and spotted the bags. “Oh, did you get more batteries for the flashlights?”

Harry groaned. “Ugh, I forgot.”

“Hey dad, can I go to the mall tomorrow? I haven't been in a while.” He turned to see her arranging magnets from various family restaurants and insurance companies onto Pyramid Head's face. He didn't seem to mind, but it still gave off the aura of a long suffering doberman being dressed up in a bunch of hair bows.

Harry smiled. “If you pick up some batteries, then sure.”

She scoffed dramatically. “Ugh, fine I guess.”

Harry smiled at her antics and started looking through the fridge for what they should make for dinner as he let his mind wander.

It would be okay. They would be okay. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fuel me!  
> Feel free to message me!  
> I also make drawings and animations!  
> https://www.youtube.com/c/HawkScape  
> http://hawkscape.deviantart.com/


End file.
